Finding Felix
by TalkativeChibiko
Summary: Oscar had a strange feeling that day. And now his brother was missing.


**Hello guys ! Here is a little fanfiction about Oscar when Felix was missing. I hope you will like it :). English is not my native language so there may be mistakes be nice :).**

 **Disclaimer : I would love to own Nowhere Boys but I don't.**

 **Envoy and don't hesitate to leave a review !**

* * *

Oscar loved his brother's music. Playing guitar and recording his own songs made Felix truly smile. Also, when Felix made him listen to his songs, Oscar felt as close to him as they were before the accident. It was rare. Most of the time, Felix acted like he was going to break or hate him. He still felt guilty about the accident. Since then, their relationship had changed. They used to play outside a lot and do everything together but now Felix was a lot more reserved. On top of that their parents didn't really paid any attention to Felix, they were too busy with talking to his doctors, making sure he was not sick and work.

Oscar wished his accident had never happened. He wanted his brother back.

This morning, his brother had made him listen to his new song. The lyrics were a bit strange and repetitive but it was pretty good. They left the house in a rush. His father went to work, his brother to his school expedition with Ellen and his mother took him to the doctors. As he watched Felix leaving the house, a strange feeling overwhelmed him. He started to feel really nervous as if something was going to happen but he didn't know what so he just pushed the feeling aside.

* * *

Oscar got home early that day. His doctor had given him medicine for his fever and headache that made him sleepy. He lay down in his room listening to his brother's songs on his mp3.

He woke up two hours later. His brother should be home by now. He sat in his wheelchair and called him.

"Felix ?"

"He isn't home yet." His mother answered.

"The school expedition ended at 4 pm. He should have come back already."

"You know him, he must be hanging out with Ellen as always."

Oscar nodded. The strange feeling he had this morning came back.

"Does your head still hurt sweetie ?"

"No, I'm okay now."

Oscar started to watch TV waiting for his brother to come home.

* * *

Two hours later Felix still wasn't home. Oscar had send a text to ask him where he was and when he was going to come home but he hadn't answered yet. He was typing another one when the phone in the kitchen rang.

His mother picked up and put it on speaker as she was choping vegetables. Oscar pushed his wheelchair next to her so he could hear too.

"Hello ?"

"Hello. Is this Ms Ferne here?"

"Speaking"

"Oh I'm M. Bates, Felix's teacher. I'm sorry but ... your son is missing."

"Oh my god ! What ?"

"Him and his group hasn't come back yet. It's been four hours since they should be here. The teachers and I have searched for them but didn't find them. The police is here already."

"Why haven't called us before? Four hours and you call only now !?"

"We thought they were just lost or wanted to play a trick on us"

"My son would never do that ! I'm ...I'm coming immediately !"

She hung up and looked at Oscar.

"Sweetie I need to go. Stay here okay ? If you see or hear from your brother, call me okay ?"

"Yeah ... they need to find him mom... I have a bad feeling about this."

"We will, don't worry. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Five days. Felix had been missing for five fucking days already and the police didn't have any lead. They had found proof that the boys had fallen from a cliff but that was it. They were still searching but not for long. It was the last day of search but the fathers of the boys and M. Bates had planned to continue afterwards.

Oscar had never felt so desperate since his accident. He could see his parents weren't feeling better. It was as if Felix disappearance had made them realise that they had nearly been ignoring him since Oscar's accident. And now they were worried to death.

He went to bed and prayed a god he didn't even believe in to bring him back his brother safe and sound.

That night he made a weird dream. Felix was in a forest in front of an abandonned shack with Jack, Andy and Sam. They were eating chips and old biscuits with a disgusted face.

The following day he draw everything he saw. It seemed so real. He could still remember every single detail.

The next night he dreamt of Felix and himself running away from a swarm of bees, fighting them with insecticide sprays. Moreover, he could walk in that dream! And his brother could do magic ? That was so strange.

For days, Oscar would get up and go to Felix's bedroom where he would draw what he dreamt of the previous night. He was going to create a comic with all his drawings for Felix. He would then go to school, come back home hoping in vain to see his brother waiting for him in the doorway and finally fall asleep while listening to his mother's cries.

* * *

Ten days since he last saw Felix. Oscar was getting desperate. He missed him so much. That afternoon he was in the garden with Ellen. The girl came everyday. It was hard on her too.

"Oscar.."

"Yeah "

"Do you think he ... Felix is still alive ?" She nearly whispered.

"Huh ? Of course I do. I ... I don't know. I feel like he's in trouble but I would know if Felix was dead. He is still alive Ellen. He is going to come back."

* * *

He was drawing himself walking when the phone rang. His mother picked it up quickly. Thirty seconds later, she was crying and smiling.

"They found him Oscar ! They found Felix ! "

"Is he okay ?"

"Yes. He is safe. My boy is safe... Your father is bringing him back. They should be here in a few minutes."

They hugged each other, both crying now.

* * *

As soon as he entered the house Felix was engulfed in his mother's embrance. He hugged her whispering that he was back for good.

Finally he knelt down in front of his brother's wheelchair with a smile.

"I missed you Felix. Don't you dare missing like this again !"

"I missed you too Oskie. I won't leave again, I promise."


End file.
